


The Boy's Bathroom

by yggrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggrites/pseuds/yggrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya sneaks into the school one night. What she doesn't know is that her brothers will be there as well, with Gendry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I while ago i was asked for a uni!au but then this popped into my head and i had to do it. Hopefully, the uni!au will be coming soon, i hope you enjoy this one in the mean time. Let's say Arya is 15, turning 16; Hot Pie is already 16; and the boys are all around 18/19 years old.  
> P. S. I know this is not the greatest prank idea, please gove me a break. Also that's not even that important to the plot.

'God, Hot Pie, don't be such a pussy!'

'But what if we get caught?'

'We will if you keep talking. Do you even know what whispering is?'

It was a Sunday night before the last week of high school. In Red Keep High School it was a tradition to have pranks on the last week of school and Arya had taken the freshman prank upon herself.

'Why can't we just let someone else do this?' Hot Pie asked.

'Because if we do, the prank will be shit. Besides, I'm a Stark, I have a reputation to mantain.' Robb and Jon were both seniors and ever since they had entered high school, the Stark brothers had always been responsible for the best pranks. Since Sansa wasn't interested in continuing the legacy, that task had fallen on Arya. 'Now hold this.'

She gave Hot Pie a bucket filled with days old fish. What better way to make sure people knew she was the responsible for the prank, she was a Stark and a Tully.

Hot Pie complained but he still took the bucket. 'Why do _I_ have to hold it?'

'Because  _I_  have to open this door. Now shut up, Hot Pie, or you'll get us caught.' She spat back.

After a few minutes, Arya managed to unlock the door and soon they were in the hallway. The plan was to put the fish inside the ventilation tunnels so that when the air conditioning was turned on the next day, the whole school would smell of soiled fish.

They each grabbed a chair from an unlocked classroom, placing them under the tunnels, Arya getting the right side of the hallway and Hot Pie the left, and started unscrewing the grids and placing the fish inside, careful not to make too much noise.

They were already halfway through when they heard a noise coming from the front door.

'We're fucked!' Hot Pie yelped.

Arya grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. 'Alright, we run opposite ways and meet back in the car. If one of us gets caught, we don't mention the other, got it?'

Hot Pie nodded, even though he looked scared out of his wits. Arya nodded back but he just stood there, staring at her.

'What are you waiting for, go!'

'Right!' He nodded again, then turned around and broke off into a sprint.

Arya went the opposite way, turning left at the end of the hallway and into another corridor, when she heard the faint noise of the school's front door unlocking. Without wasting any time trying to find an unlocked classroom, she just went straight into the boys bathroom, right to her left.

She tried to make the least noise possible while closing the door. Arya sat down with her back to the wall and closed her eyes, waiting for her heartbeat to slow down. She prayed Hot Pie hadn't been caught, he'd spill everything despite her warning.

Someone in front of her coughed and Arya almost jumped. She opened her eyes and in front of her was a boy, sitting half under the sink, with inky black hair and blue eyes.

'Sorry.' He whispered.

Arya shushed him violently and waited a while to see if there was any noise outside.

'You're the youngest Stark girl, right?' He spoke again.

She shot him a vicious look. 'Yeah, why?'

He smiled and held his hands up. 'No reason.' He seemed oddly amused by whole situation.

Arya looked him up. He was tall and broad shouldered and looked around Jon and Robb's age.

'What are you doing here?' The boy asked her.

Arya shrugged. 'Freshman stuff. You?'

'Senior stuff.' He smiled, mimicking her tone. She rolled her eyes but he just kept looking at her.

'W- I was setting up the freshman year prank.'

'A Stark through and through.'

Arya glared at him. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I'm here for the senior prank.' The boy told her, ignoring her question. 'So, what will this year's prank be, Stark?'

She snorted. 'Like I'd tell you. You'll just have to wait for tomorrow.'

He was about to answer but was cut off by the sound of an alarm outside, Hot Pie's car. Arya bolted up. 'Shit.'

'What?'

'That's sort of my car.'

The boy tried to get up as well but he hit his head in the sink in the process. 'Fuck!'

Arya sushed him fiercely again but she was trying not to laugh. She gathered herself and opened the door slightly to see if anyone was outside but the hallway was deserted. She stepped outside and was surprised to see the boy had followed her. 'What are you doing?' She asked him.

'I'm going with you.' He stated matter-of-factly. When Arya just stared at him, he added. 'You know, so I can play the hero if we get caught and all.'

'I'm just saying that if you do get caught, I'm running off without you.'

In front of her, he started laughing and Arya pushed him to make him stop. 'Seven hells.' She muttered.

He smiled at her. 'Charming.'

'I try my best.'

They went outside through the door Arya had unlocked earlier, stopping only to grab the bucket filled with evidence and to latter discard it somewhere in the parking lot.

Once at the door, Arya peeked outside. Now that the alarm had stopped, she saw the school's security guard rounding Hot Pie's car. Eventually he gave up and went the other way, certainly returning to his post in front of the school.

Hot Pie appeared from behind a bush and Arya walked towards him, the boy following her.

'What the hell was that?' She asked Hot Pie.

'Well, I ran to the car, like you told me to, to wait for you! But when I leaned on it, the larm went off, so I panicked and hid behind that bush!' He said, breathless, pointing to the place from where he had emerged. Behind her, she heard the boy laughing.

Arya turned around, ready to shut him up, when she heard what sounded remarkably like Jon's voice, calling out in a loud whisper.

'Gendry! What happened?'

The boy- Gendry -went to meet Jon, and this time it was Arya and Hot Pie who followed. Robb, Theon and Jon's friend, Sam, where also there.

'Well, I sort of ended up meeting your little sister in the bathroom.' Gendry told them.

Jon looked flushed and Robb closed his eyes and shook his head like he was trying to unsee something. 'Something tells me I really don't wanna know about that. Or on which bathroom did that happen. Arya, why are you here?'

She crossed her arms over her chest. 'Wait, why are  _you_ here? You told me you couldn't give me a ride!' She added, ponting at Jon.

'It's not like I knew you were coming to the school.' He told her, and then Robb added, sounding remarkably like their father. 'And that doesn't answer my question.'

Much to Arya's surprise Gendry was the one who spoke first. 'Come on, guys, leave her be. She didn't do anything wrong.' Then he placed his hand on her shoulder and asked. 'Do you wanna come with us to get something to eat?' Suspicious, she looked at her brothers and then back at him and nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

Hot Pie went home, saying his mum didn't want him out late, but Arya knew it was mostly because Jon and Robb scared the crap out of him. She found herself in the back of Jon's car with Gendry, Sam ridding shotgun. When Gendry caught her eye, he winked at her. It wasn't anything flirtatious, it was more of a 'you're welcome' thing, but for some reason, Arya sort of felt her insides melting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Gendry's POV. And there's also a little bonus at the end, I hope you like it!

'This year it's gonna be epic!' Jon's excited voice brought Gendry back to reality.

He was in Jon's car with Sam, his head was pounding. How Jon had convinced him to come, he had no idea.

They were in the school's parking lot, waiting for Robb, who had gone to pick up Theon. His headache was growing more annoying by the second. After another 10 minutes of waiting, Gendry saw Robb's car pull into the parking lot and they all got out of the car to meet them at the front door. Once there, Theon pulled out a set of keys and opened the door.

'Where did you get that?' Sam asked him, looking as if he wasn't sure if he should be admired or scared.

Theon smirked. 'You don't even wanna know.'

Robb laughed and slapped him on the back. 'Come on, show off, let's go.'

They proceeded to set up camp in a classroom on one of the smaller corridors. Gendry agreed to stand guard with Sam, who didn't really want to get too involved.

Gendry still wasn't absolutely sure about what this year's prank consisted of, he only knew it involved 15 spray cans of cream, a considerable amount of confetti and shitloads of toilet paper. He wasn't really palnning on coming, given his massive headache, but when Jon showed up at his doorstep, going on and on about how this was their last year of high school and how they had always pulled their last week pranks together and it just wouldn't be the same without him, Gendry didn't really have much of a choice.

After about 40 minutes he heard Robb complaining. 'Shit, I don't think we have enough toilet paper.'

'I think we left some in the trunk, I'll go check.' Jon grabbed his car keys and Theon's set of keys as well and went outside.

In that time, Gendry informed Sam he was going to the bathroom, just around the corner.

He was splashing some cold water in his face when he heard footsteps outside, and when the door swung open he made the -very stupid- decision of trying to hide under the sink, which obviously didn't work.

And then there was a girl sitting across the room from him, her eyes closed and her breath heavy. Gendry wasn't sure what to do or if she had noticed him. He waited a while and decided to clear his throat to draw her attention and she jumped in her seat, immediately opening her eyes. Gendry tried to apologize but she just shushed him.

Now that she was looking at him, her eyes open, Gendry couldn't help noticing how much she looked like Jon, grey eyes and all. And that authoritarian tone. Yes, she was definitely Robb's sister. 'You're the youngest Stark girl, right?' He asked her.

The girl glared at him, a look that reminded him so much of Jon it was actually amusing. 'Yeah, why?'

Gendry held his hands up defensively and smiled. 'No reason. What are you doing here?'

She just shrugged. 'Freshman stuff. You?'

He mimicked her tone. 'Senior stuff.' There was still a question in Gendry's eyes. She sighed and seemed to stumble in her words at first. 'I was setting up the freshman year prank.'

He could almost picture the Starks gathered around in the kitchen planning their pranks. 'A Stark through and through.'

She shot Gendry a look that caught him a bit off guard. 'What's that supposed to mean?' 

He was tempted to answer her but decided to enjoy the anonymity a bit longer, so instead he said. 'I'm here for the senior prank. So, what will this year's prank be, Stark?'

She snorted, making a strangely cute sound. 'Like I'd tell you. You'll just have to wait for tomorrow.'

Gendry was thinking of an answer when an alarm sounded outside and the youngest Stark stood up, cursing. 'Shit.'

'What?' He asked her.

'That's sort of my car.'

Gendry tried to get up as well, forgetting he was sitting under the sink and hitting his head, which only added to his headache. 'Fuck!' She shushed him again but she was clearly trying not to laugh. She went outside and Gendry followed, which clearly surprised her.

'What are you doing?' 

'I'm going with you.' He stated. When she didn't answer, he added. 'You know, so I can play the hero if we get caught and all.'

'I'm just saying that if you do get caught, I'm running off without you.' The look on her face was so serious that Gendry just had to laugh. When he gathered his composure, he smiled at her. 'Charming.'

She faked a smile. 'I try my best.'

The girl picked up a bucket filled with fish, which he didn't bother asking about, and led him through an unlocked door into the parking lot. Her friend, he assumed, a fat kid with curly hair, appeared from behind some bushes and ran to them.

'What the hell happened?' She asked. The kid proceeded to explain how the alarm had gone off while he waited for her and how he hid behind the bushes. He looked so breathless and panicked that Gendry had to laugh. She turned around looking furious, when he heard Jon calling him. 'Gendry! What happened?' 

He turned around to see Jon, Theon, Robb and Sam and half ran to them. 'Well, I sort of ended up meeting your little sister in the bathroom.' He told Jon and Robb just as their sister arrived behind him.

Jon was turning alarmingly red, while Robb looked slightly pale, but he spoke first. 'Something tells me I don't wanna hear about that. Or on which bathroom did that happen. Arya, why are you here?'

Arya crossed her arms and spat back. 'Wait, why are  _you_ here? You told me you couldn't give me a ride!' She pointed at Jon and Gendry had to admit she looked kind of scary.

It's not like I knew you were coming to the school.' He said, slightly less red now. Then Robb chimed in. 'And that doesn't really answer my question.'

Gendry decided it was time to step in. He knew how hot headed the Starks could get over nothing. 'Come on, guys, leave her be. She didn't do anything wrong.' He turned to Arya and placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Do you wanna come with us to get something to eat?' She looked suspicious, looking around before her eyes fell back on him, and nodded, a grateful smile on her lips.

Her friend left then and she ended up in the back of Jon's car with him. When Arya looked at him, Gendry winked at her, out of a fit of bravery. Immediately after, Gendry caught himself thinking about what the hell he was doing, flirting with his best friends' little sister.

* * *

When he arrived at school the next day, he found Arya at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the open front door, a proud look on her face. There were students running towards the door and inside, teachers and janitors were running from one classroom to the other. From the hallway came a faint smell of fish.

'Part of me wants to ask,' He told her.' But the other part really doesn't want to know.'

Arya turned to him, grinning, and he mockingly bowed to her. 'This school is left in good hands, lady Stark.' She genuinely laughed and it was an amazing sound. 'Give me your phone.' Gendry told her. She looked at him quizzicaly, but when he held out his hand she sighed and handed him the phone. He saved his number, then called his phone. He fished it out of his pocket, declined the call and saved her number. He handed her her phone again. 'There.' Gendry said, grinning.

Arya took her phone, shaking her head, but he couldn't help noticing she was smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and also i wanna tell you theat there will probably be a sort of part II about their summer and all. Thak you for reading, please give me your opinion!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I just couldn't resist writing about overprotective Stark siblings!! If you liked this one, please let me know since I'm thinking about writing this chapter from Gendry's prespective, so let me know if you'd be interested.


End file.
